Unholy Whereabouts
Forward This is a highly classified file, but It only feels right to share with the Caribbean the dangers of recent unholy doings. This is in no way meant to scare any of the less iron pirates, but the more squeamish, and shy pirates may want to turn away, and not continue this article. Don't say I didn't warn you. RyanBlademonk 17:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ryan Blademonk RyanBlademonk 17:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) The Theory As many pirates across the Caribbean have noticed, there has been a recent decrease in direct undead activity. Jolly Roger's invasions of main land islands have slowed almost to a complete stop, and the Queen Anne's Revenge has been seen very solemnly. Under normal circumstances, this would be a time for pirate celebration and freedom. There is however a new figure on the rise that i have been investigating, and studying. I fear this one has the potential to tip the scale of the War into the Undead favor. However, in order for there to be a presence in the Caribbean without being detected, I fear this new figure has disguised, or hidden himself inside a common everyday man, or woman you see around the Caribbean When I first thought of suspects, the first man that came to mind was none other than Captain Kwager himself. But he seemed to hold no account of what was happening. He has recently taken up a more normal life as a trainer for soldiers, and sometimes (for pay) the men of the EITC. I was truthfully stopped cold when i heard that the former Devil was not behind this. I decided to do a little research, and follow up on leads i'd gathered from terrified witnesses. Little did I know, these leads were so accurate, it was scary. Lead #1: The Apprentice of Blackbeard According to an old fisherman I'd met a few days into my investigation, there was a strange tie between this man, and Blackbeard. He said that he had a horrible fishing trip experience the day that the first reports flew in. I will do my best to quote him. "It was just another night for me. There I wuz, sittin' out on the seas off the coast of the island you youngin's call Tortuga. The sun was goin' down, so I decided to reel in, and begin to row back to shore with dinner. Suddenly, and ominous fog appeared outta' nowhere...... NOWHERE I tell ye. It began to surround my fishing boat, and me and me mates grew worried. Suddenly we heard bells a ringin'. Ship bells to be exact. Me mates began to draw swords, and guns ready to fight off whatever bad magic was a comin' for us. I felt safe at first but den, the first ship appeared out of da fog. Me mates and I felt relieved to see that it was a common Pirate ship. White-Sailed Frigate classed vessel, if ye be lookin' for details. However, we were still awestruck to find the ship had no captain sailin' it. The youngest on the boat, little Tommy Truttle, just a wee boy of 13 years, began to stray from the crowd toawrds the ominous ghost pirate ship. He had dropped his dagger, and it was a stickin' to da floorboards where he had stood. He seemed as though he was in a trance. His father, Johnanthan ran towards his sleep walking sun, and attempted to grab him, but just as he wrapped his arms around the boy, the two of them disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. The rest of the men, and I watched in horor as da two men began to float aboard the ghost vessel. I reacted the quickest by taking the wheel of the fishin' boat, and putting up the sails, but just as we began to drift backwards, our sail shattered like glass, and splotched everywhere on the ship into piles of lava, that began to melt the floorboards, and go down into the hull. The shock of the blast had sent us a dift backward, and suddenly we crashed into somethin'. I got up, and shook my head in horor as i saw the Queen Anne's Revenge comin' about from behind. It was at this moment I started prayin' to me lord that I would live to see my wife, and children again. As I wuz hidin' in a box doin' this, I saw countless men getting shattered into dust, and sucked aboard the two Ghost Vessels, just like John, and poor little Tommy. When it was all over, i wuz the only one left aboard. It was then, that he appeared. An ominous figure of what appeared to be a man except i couldn't make im' out much as it was dark, and me eyes be aged. He had faded on to the ship out of thin air, and was walking around da deck as if he wuz inspectin', or lookin' for somethin'. It was at the moment he turned his back that I quietly slipped out of the box i was hidin' in. I slowly made me way over to the lifeboats, but literally, as soon as I was a touchin' th' dingy, He turned and looked me dead in th' eye. I broke the rope, and fell into the water, and began to row as fast as I could. '' ''When I seemed far away enough, I took a look back at me old fishing ship, and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but the man standin' out on the' edge watchin' me row away. Then, the next instant he faded into the environment. As I continued to row , I saw the Queen Anne's Revenge sail off and vanish into the fog, followed closely by the Ghost Vessel. I got home, and saw meh wife, we had dinner, and I told her about my adventure. She didn't believe me until the man started making more of a reputation for 'imself. We did agree on one thing though, I ain't neva' going back out there until that ship is gone." As I was listening to this man's story, I took to the conclusion that whoever this Ghost Figure is, he sails the sea with Blackbeard, so for anyone looking to hunt down this spirit, look around the Queen Anne's Revenge at the night time. You might just find an Idol Frigate nearby looking to collect soul from the weakest of the pack. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations